Richard Doyle
Richard Doyle (born 1945) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) - Chippendale (ep25), Little Chip (ep25) *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - Ernie (ep77) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Dr. Shueman (ep37), Enoch, Forever King, Mr. Jingles (ep30), Thug#2 (ep47), Umpire (ep35) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Driscoll, Mr. Baumann (ep33), Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2001-2004) - Assembly Leader (ep6), Big Brother Hawk (ep51), Doctor (ep33), Dr. Louis (ep12) *Life with Louie (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1996) - Phileas Fogg (ep10) *Sky Commanders (1987) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2017) - Police Officer#3 (ep1) *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Harry (ep9) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - DB Graves (ep6), Detective (ep6), Producer (ep6) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Senator Robert Kelly, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - The Mayor *Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) - Hogar the Troll Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Read Along: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) - Colonel Vogel, Marcus Brody Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Pierre La Pointe *Age of Empires III (2005) - Alain Magnan, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Enoch, Fangface *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Enoch *Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) - Anacroth, Moebius, Nupraptor *Dead Space 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Pious Augustus, Defeated General, Liche, Ulyaoth *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - John Wilkes *Just Cause (2006) - Edmundo Retinaldo *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Moebius *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Moebius, Tomb Guardian *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *République (2014-2016) - Admiral Matthews *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Thadeus *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Moebius *Splatterhouse (2010) - Dr. West *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Bajoran Fanatic, Bajoran Officer Male, Obsidian Soldier, Rogon'ogar *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Rebel Wingman 6, Transport Captain 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Cutter *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Battering Ram Unit *Too Human (2008) - Henchman#6, Pilot *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Lord General Castor *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Acolyte#1, Beast/Hank McCoy, Nuclear Tech#1 *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Beast/Hank McCoy 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Grandia II (2000) - Gonzola, Village Chief, Zera *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - High Official *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Fury *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Big Boss *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Narrator *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Nobunaga Oda *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Nobunaga Oda Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2017. Category:American Voice Actors